A Light Snack
by StufferVoreBoy
Summary: Oneshot! Featuring a few of my characters as they enjoy a they consider a "snack". WARNING! Contains Stuffer31 inspired characters and LOTS of burping! Enjoy! Rated somewhere between T and M... you tell me...


A Light Snack: Featuring the Sato Sisters

A WORD OF CAUTION! THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAIN THREE OVERWEIGHT WOMAN JOYFULLY GOBBLING UP WAY TOO MUCH FOOD AND BURPING QUITE A BIT. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE GO BACK.

"Uuuuurp! Oh wow, this stuff is great!" giggled Avalon as she happily belched through a double mouthful of the homebrew cola. Harry's family must have been Kings of Cola in their day! She'd have to inquire about their history at some point, but for now she was perfectly content filling her maw with their legacy.

Shannon giggled as Nami attacked her third chocolate cake. Herself the largest of the sisters, she found it rather cute that Nami, the smallest, devoured her food with more gusto than her two superiorly sized sisters. Yet amazingly, she had still eaten twice Nami's meal in sandwiches, pastries, fries and hotdogs, to name a few

"Y-y-you three alright?"

"I can honestly say never better," chuckled Shannon, stuffing a whole sandwich in her mouth.  
>"Could do with more cola though."<p>

"And-munch-cake!" Nami gave him a pout. She had much less difficulty finding dates than her sisters due to her comparatively small stomach. But it seemed she hadn't quite cottoned on to this being an exception.

Harry shivered. Yet again, Avalon's dance class had led them to a (this time round, metaphorical) treasure trove. His sister Velma was new and hasn't acquainted herself with the other dancers, yet Harry, who was usually there for about ten minutes in total to drop her off and pick her up, already added at least three (Avalon included) to his circle of friends. He had heard that she drank through four to maybe six water bottles per class, so in hindsight, inviting her and her sisters to eat at his restaurant was not a good move. At least, letting them eat free wasn't.

Though, aside from their unrelenting massacre of his food stock and disturbing his customers out of sight, there was also the heavy rain to blame for his shivers. It had started out quite sunny, and in fact the girls looked as though they were dressed for the beach. With all the extra poundage, it looked as though they had been stripped to their undergarments! It stood as proof of their wanton gluttony that this didn't seem to faze them at all. True, they were under one of those large restaurant umbrellas, but it was still bloody freezing!

He liked them, he really did. They were nice, friendly, and had that tinge of charisma that just made hanging out with them fun. But with that said, they could very well be the end of his business! The floor was strewn with trash, the table smothered with edible debris, and the air thick with their belches! If they kept this up, people would remember his diner as 'That place those fat chicks ruined.'

He placed another pitcher of cola on the table, and immediately found it ballooning out Avalon's stomach by a few inches, the chocolate truffles didn't fare well against Nami, and he didn't even want to think about the horrors Shannon was unleashing upon the extra large bowl of soup he had personally slaved over for an hour.

"Oh gosh Nami, you've gotta try one of these Raspberry thingies!" She let her sister chomp it in half, before finishing it herself.

"Mmm! More of these!"

"Hey, give me some!

Harrry immediately dashed inside to fetch another plate of them. Double sized, of course. By the time he had returned, it looked as though the mess had invited its friends over, certainly the sisters had consumed every crumb of the Raspberry Puffs. They seemed to be taking a break from the onslaught to lay back and treat their gorged girths to a rub; pure ecstasy upon their faces.

He returned to a heroes welcome. "Here comes the man of the hour," declared Shannon.

"I guess you guys are enjoying yourselves?"

"Uuuurp! Oh, definitely! I think Av's found us another winner."

"Yeah, I think its been maybe a whole month since we ate like this! Oh-UUUUURP-man!"

Avalon snatched a puff from the plate and swallowed it down with a triple mouthful of milk. Even with a small ocean of dribbled drinks forming in her cleavage, he just couldn't bring himself to say enough was enough. There wasn't even any doubt they'd understand, he just couldn't say it!

"I don't remember when I tasted raspberries this good!"

Shannon suddenly stopped. Alarmed, so did the other two. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, girls, I just remembered why we haven't tasted raspberries this good."

Nami hiccuped, looking to Harry with seductive eyes, "Is it cos' they're beyond comparison? Perfect even?"

She gave a nervous giggle, looking rather uncomfortable. "Nope. Its because we're allergic."

That hit them like a ton of bricks, though only Harry seemed genuinely worried.

"Oh god, what have I done? Are you guys-you going to be okay? Oh, this isn't serious, is it?"

They laughed, Shannon more than the others. "Nah, don't worry, we'll be fine. You just might want to hold your nose."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that. But the moment he did, he wished he had taken her advice.

Sound off came Nami, "UUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPP!"  
>Avalon, "!"<br>Shannon, "UUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The sisters sighed in relief as the gas exploded from their mouths, much to the horror of their host. He had never smelled anything so...evil! How could something so disgusting, so foul, so nightmarish, come from such nice girls?  
>"BUURRRP! Oh wow, that was a little more than raspberries. Guess they were just the key to the… ventilation system."<p>

"UUURRRP! Yeah, and we went and filled it with junk food-urp!- Oh, I haven't felt this relaxed in a while!"

Harry whimpered, "P-please...stop..."

"Beg your pardon?" Avalon couldn't quite hear him over a particularly long burp. He tried again, but couldn't find the words as the burp-gas swept into his lungs.

"UUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP! Oh, that actually feels pretty good." Shannon felt giddy. It felt as though an evil spirit had been expelled from her body. It was true, none of them had felt that good in a while. Avalon could concur, letting out a small plume of the smoke. Thankfully, many years of intentional and accidental burping had rendered the stench bearable to them, if not actually pleasant (if just for reasons of nostalgia).

"BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!"  
>"!"<br>"BURRRRP!"

It was unfortunate that their game of toxic expulsion was so distracting, otherwise they'd have seen poor Harry sputtering about for dear life. He was certain he was about to lose consciousness when a ray of hope shown itself upon him in the form of Nami's rather obvious crush. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly through the fog as she turned her attention to him. She was actually rather beautiful. Not large enough to have any visible chunkiness on her face, either (not that he minded so much). She was like his guardian angel...

"Harry, what are you-!"

His guardian angel had become some kind of murderous devil. Shannon and Avalon, however, seemed quite impressed.

"Wow Nami! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Shannon patted her on the shoulder, eyes wide with admiration.

"Awww, it wasn't that big," she replied, rather coy. Shannon scoffed.

"You kidding me? I could hardly breathe after that bombshell!"  
>"Is that from all the chocolate you ate? I'm gonna have to change my diet. More chocolate milk and raspberries, for one!"<br>"Now that's an idea I can get behind! More raspberries all round! Heyha!"

Nami's face turned crimson as as her lips curved up. There was a reason they were still living together after all these years; best of friends since the day they were born. Thick as thieves, they were, even if they had some odd ways of bonding, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

And there was poor Harry, close to tears as the fumes continued their assault against his lungs and the rain crashed down on his face. If only they'd turn around for one second... Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot I made to introduce my characters: Shannon, Avalon, and Nami. Anyways… if you want a story featuring them OR any of your characters, just leave me a PM or review. I will accept ANY form of request. OK, that's all! StufferVore is out! 


End file.
